


Extracurricular Activities

by cheshirejin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Other, Puppets, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Extracurricular Activities, the abridged version<br/>
Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Chars/Pairs: Nekozawa (underused)/surprise Ouran character(even more underused)<br/>
Genres: WTF , PWP<br/>
Warnings: fetish sex<br/>
Word Count: 500<br/>
Summary: Nekozawa has a moment with his beloved.<br/>
Prompt: underused character</p>
<p>crossposted from adultfanfiction.net under panname azzhrazz, and lj’s hentai contest comm</p>
<p>Nekozawa has a moment with his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activities

Umihito Nekozawa and his constant companion slipped unnoticed into the black magic clubroom. They were alone at last. “Do you want what I want?” he asked softly. A nod was his only reply. Not surprising, as the other was not known for using many words. Then again, none were necessary between them anyway.

“I see you do,” he murmured, as his lover was already undressed, sitting and waiting expectantly for him Feeling a bit self-conscious as the other did not look away, but soaked up every moment with his intense gaze, Umihito coyly smiled at his lover. A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he undid his tie, pulling it from around his neck, and tossing it over his shoulder to land on the floor behind him. He stood and removed his jacket smoothly, throwing it onto the back of the couch, before unbuttoning his cuffs. Smiling wickedly at his lover, Nekozawa slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing the marble white skin of his chest. After shrugging out of his shirt, he moved his hand to his waist band. His long fingers deftly unbuckled his belt. He was drawing this out and they both knew it, but then it was part of their dance of seduction. Umihito playing the wanton, while the other sat quietly on the sofa, taking it all in.

“You like?” Nekozawa purred and his lover looked at him hungrily in reply. Tearing his glance away, Umihito unbuttoned his pants, slowly pulling the zipper down past the noticeable bulge. Bringing his hands up to wrap around the back of his neck, Nekozawa briefly posed for his lover in classic cheesecake, before running them over his pale pink nipples and down his sides to push his trousers off his hips, where they pooled around his ankles. He neatly stepped out of them, smiling at the appreciative glances his lover shot his way. His silky black boxers quickly followed.

Unhurriedly he settled himself onto the couch, teasing his lover with his casual pace. He took his lover’s hand, the warm velvety softness sending shivers down Umihito’s spine. He reached down to stroke himself, moaning softly into the darkness. “You ready…?” he whispered.

Not waiting for a reply, nor expecting one, he carefully mounted the other. The silky slickness encasing his most sensitive area was simply pure bliss. Tight and yet loose, a maddening mix of contradictions, Umihito briefly savored the feel of his lover around him. From that point on it was all heat and sliding, friction and slick smoothness. There was no holding back and his lover was just as gone with it as he was. At the pinnacle of his passion he couldn’t help but cry out his lover's name, “Beelzenef!!” He closed his eyes, trying his best to prolong the moment to no avail. “Ah… unh… ooh…” he cried, voicing his pleasure, his breath huffing in quick little pants. “Aah… so goooood…” he moaned as he felt his release shoot deep into his love’s satin lined body.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000s69r/)   



End file.
